


Sam Got Corona Virus

by shrek



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: Takes place post-season 15, after Jack brings Dean back from the infamous rusty nail death and brings Cas back from the empty (after having been sent there for confessing his love for Dean). Jack may have intended to be a hands-off god, but Chuck's residue was still not gone from the earth. Coronavirus still exists, and Sam caught it. Dean will do anything to save his younger brother from this terrible illness.Meanwhile, Castiel...Just kidding! There will be no "Meanwhile, Castiel" here. Dean and Cas go off together to find a cure for Sam while Sam stays at the bunker and rests. He gets a text from Eileen. Drama ensues!I try to be as canon-complaint as I can. Yeah, the Tractor Angel from the season 9 premiere is back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester





	Sam Got Corona Virus

Sam Winchester cannot stop coughing and wheezing. He is visibly pale and physically weak. He looks how he looked at the end of season 8 when he was undergoing the trials to close the gates of hell.

Sam stumbles into the main room of the men of letters bunker and takes a seat at the table. He opens up his laptop and starts with "So get this" followed immediately by a coughing fit. 

Dean walks into the room from the kitchen with a steaming bowl of soup on a platter accompanied by a spoon and cloth napkin. "Eat up, Sammy." Dean says as he sets the tray on the table.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Dean, I'm fine." Sam tries to suppress it as he starts to cough. "Really, Dean, I-" Sam loses his breath and cannot finish his sentence.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yeah, alright, Sammy, you're totally fine" he says exasperated through his face mask.

"That thing isn't necessary, Dean, I don't have the virus"

  
"Open up, Sam!" Dean says as he spoons up some soup to feed to Sam.

  
"Dean, I can feed myself!" Sam

  
Dean puts the spoon back in the soup and defensively puts his hands up. "Alright, alright, Sam, I just want you to be safe."

  
"And I appreciate it, I do, I -" Sam starts coughing.

  
"Ok, you need to rest. Go lay down Sam, I won't say it again." Dean commands at his baby brother.

  
"Alright, fine, but I'm taking my laptop with me to help research the case."

  
"What 'case'? Sam?" Dean starts but drops the matter as he sees his little brother struggling to get up from his seat.

  
"Dean, I'm fine! You've got to stay six feet away" Sam

  
"Don't talk, Sammy, I've got you. Don't worry." Dean tries to carry Sam over to his bedroom. Eventually, they make it to Sam's room, with Sam leaning on Dean & Dean holding Sam up with his arm/shoulder. Dean sets his weakened brother onto his bed and tucks him in.

  
"I don't think soup is going to help," Sam lets out weakly.

  
"Yeah, well, it certainly won't hurt" Dean says as he sets the bowl of soup on Sam's bedside table. He hands Sam his phone. "Text me if you need anything. Don't exert yourself by talking. Just get some rest. I'm gonna call Cas and see if he can do anything."

  
Sam looked up at Dean and coughed slightly to let Dean know he understood.

* * *

Dean is alone in his bedroom, after having taken off his mask and cleaning up. He sits on his bed and begins to pray.

"Cas, you got your ears on?" Dean starts, eyes closed and hands clasped, "It's Sam. He's sick. I need you here, man. Please.." Dean looks up towards the ceiling as if that would help his prayer get through "I can't lose him. And-" Dean almost says that he misses Castiel, but decides not to say it. "It's bad. Get here asap!"

Dean leaves his room and goes to get a beer and disinfect the main bunker area after Sam had been in there coughing away. As Dean is wiping down the table, Castiel appears.

"Hello, Dean." Dean pauses immediately.

"Cas!" He looks up. Dean and Cas walk towards each other and embrace. It had been a while since they'd seen each other. "It's good to see you, man" Dean says and then breaks apart the hug. 

"Where's Sam?" Cas asks and squints. Getting right down to business, Dean thinks as he starts leading Cas to Sam's location. 

Dean stops in front of Sam's door to put his mask on. "Can't be too careful" Dean says through his mask as he knocks on the door before opening it and letting Cas inside.

  
Sam is asleep.

  
"Can you do this without waking him?" Dean asks quietly to Cas.

  
Cas silently nods. Dean moves back into the doorway to observe. 

Cas does his angel thing and finds out what's wrong with Sam. He steps out of the room and closes the door. Dean is already in the hallway waiting to hear the result.

"I'm afraid Sam has the coronavirus" Cas said.

"Sam has COVID-19?" the camera dramatically zooms in on Dean's face. (Robert Singer directed this episode).

* * *

"I don't understand. How did this happen? I mean we've been in the bunker and I sure as hell don't have it. Right?" Dean asked.

  
"Dean, CoronaVirus can affect anyone." Castiel replied.

  
"Can you fix him?" asked Dean.

  
"I'm sorry, Dean. It's beyond my ability." Castiel regrettably replied. 

  
Dean rolls his eyes. "That's just great. Well, how do we fix this?" "How do we heal my baby brother?"

  
Cas thinks for a minute. "There is," he ponders, "a vaccine."

  
"Great, then let's go get it" Dean says as he starts getting his keys to the Impala.

  
"I can teleport us there." Cas says.

  
"No way," Dean disagrees, "We're taking the Impala."

  
"Dean, time is of the essence. We can't wait-" Cas replies.

  
"We're driving, and that's final" Dean demands.

Castiel reluctantly obeys.

* * *

Cut to the interior of the 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean is driving, Castiel is riding shotgun. A faint sound of country music is heard in the distance.

The sound is getting closer to where Dean and Cas are standing.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asks.

  
"Yes, it's some sort of music" Castiel replied and squinted.

  
A huge tractor starts rolling in through a foggy night and the Redneck Angel from season 9 comes into view. The tractor stops and Dean & Cas get into their battle stances, gun and angel blade wielded as they watch the angel get off his gigantic tractor. 

"Relax, boys." the redneck angel said as he walked away from his tractor, approaching Dean & Castiel.

"That's enough, chucklehead. Stay where you are!" Dean commanded as he aimed his weapon.

"I'm here to help. I'm an angel." redneck angel said. Castiel tilted his head and squinted. He didn't recognize this so-called angel.

"Dean, he's lying. That's not an angel." Cas said.

Dean glanced over at Cas briefly, then focusing his view back onto the redneck angel. "Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

The redneck angel chuckled. "I'm someone who can help your little brother get the covid vaccine."

Dean started getting angry. "How do you know about that? You tell me who you are now, you son of a bitch!"

Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder to remind him to calm down. Dean couldn't help getting worked up when it involved his baby brother, Sam.

Dean looked at Cas' hand, then looked up into Cas' eyes. He then looked down at Cas' lips, licked his own lips, and then gazed back into his angel's eyes. Like how he always does that in the show. Anyway.

"Heh, heh. Surprised you boys aren't wearing face masks!" a sinister voice coming from behind them said.

Dean turned around while Cas kept watch on the redneck "angel".

"Crowley?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hello, boy. And angel. Castiel, how are you?" Crowley replied sarcastically.

Cas looked at Crowley and squinted. "Dean, that's not Crowley."

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure" Cas replied.

"You thinking shifter?" Dean asked.

"We don't have time for this." Cas said as he started going towards the Crowley to gank it.

"I wouldn't, Castiel" the fake Crowley said.

"Reveal yourself, you damn son of a bitch!" Cas needed to get Sam healed so Dean could be happy. He didn't wanna spend any time on villain monologues, he was done with patience for that.

The redneck 'angel''s footsteps can be heard slowly approaching Dean and Cas. He does a cheesy slow clap. "Well, well, well. Good job, boys" He snaps and the fake Crowley poofs away.

Dressed in a worn-out navy blue ballcap, denim, and sneakers, this was not your typical fanciful villain.

"Now, shall we get down to business?" the redneck 'angel' said with a sinister grin.

* * *

"I don't have time for this" Dean tackles the guy and cuffs him and stuffs him in his trunk. The redneck 'angel' simply allowed it to happen. Dean and Cas get back on the road. 

"Dean, I don't know what that thing is." Cas said from the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean takes his gaze off the road briefly to look at Castiel. He licks his lips and says "Yeah, me neither. But we're gonna find out when we get back to the bunker. For now, we need to get that vaccine."

Cas nods. "Of course." He looks over at Dean. His gaze lingering on the beauty of Dean's face before he began to speak in an empathetic tone. "Dean. We _will_ cure Sam." he said to comfort Dean.

Dean smiles slightly and looks over at Cas for a moment. "Yeah. I know we will. Thanks, Cas." Dean returns his focus to the road and turns on the radio. 

"Carry on my Wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more!" the song played. Dean chuckled, "Hmm. Must be the season finale."

Cas looks over at Dean and squints in confusion. Dean smiles at Cas and turns the volume dial up. The scene fades out.

* * *

SAM is coughing and struggling to breathe. He has no sense of smell. He has bodily aches and pains associated with COVID-19. A crashing sound was heard in the distance and Sam jolted up. Weakly, he stepped out of his bed, slipping on plaid slippers and grabbing his gun. He continues coughing. A stealth attack would not be possible in his condition. Sam tries to continue down the hall, weapon armed, but has to stop to lean against the wall and catch his breath. Sam coughs dryly. He hears another crash and grimaces as he tries to gain his strength back.

Sam makes his way down the hallway, keeping a hand on the wall to help him keep his composure, and the other hand held out his gun. When he got to the main room of the bunker, he didn't see anything. "Huh." Sam pondered in his head. "Hello?" he asked.

Sam sits down as he can't stand any longer. He coughs. He checks his cell phone. _"Should I bother Dean about this now?"_ he wondered in his head. He decides against telling Dean about the disturbance and waits for whatever is in the bunker to emerge into his presence. _Maybe it was just a hallucination, after all,_ Sam thought.

His phone vibrates. It's a text from Eileen.

"Hey, Sam. I've got updates from the CDC about COVID-19. I'm forwarding you the info."

 _Eileen!_ , Sam thought.

He started typing. "Hey, Eileen. Thanks for that. Could you do me a favor? I need you to find out if there have been any reports of auditory hallucinations associated with the virus. Thanks!" Sam pondered a moment. Was the exclamation point after the _"Thanks!"_ a little too enthusiastic? In any case, he was too exhausted to do his own research. Eileen was such a boon in Sam's life. 

_"If only Mrs. Butters hadn't turned out evil!"_ Sam thought and chuckled slightly to himself. Mrs. Butters had been a Mary Poppins/Mrs Doubtfire-esque wood nymph that had once lived in the bunker. The episode she appears in is called "Last Holiday" (season 15 episode 14).

* * *

The impala stops in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?" Dean says sarcastically as he puts the car in park and takes out the keys.

Cas turns to look at Dean and just squints. He's not sure if Dean is being serious, but decides to not answer.

"You ready?" Dean asks and they both exit the Impala, fake badges in hand.

They get through the usual guardian demons and get inside the warehouse to the vaccine. A villain is waiting inside for them.

"Oh, look. It's the Captain & Tennille." the villain said, referring to Dean & Castiel.

"Listen here, you son of a bitch!" Dean launches towards the guy and holds him against a wall.

"Dean," Cas says to remind him to keep his composure. Cas puts a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him down. Dean relaxes slightly.

"The Coronavirus vaccine. Where is it?" Castiel says to the villain, taking his hand off Dean's shoulder. He drops his angel blade out of his sleeve and wields it.

The villain eyes down at the blade and then back up at Cas. "Is that really necessary?" he looks over at Dean and then back at Cas. "I've got your vaccine, boys." The villain says in a sassy tone. Dean lets go of the guy and backs away cautiously.

The villain reaches into his coat for something. Dean arms his gun. "Relax. I'm just getting the vaccine." The villain slowly pulls out a big fat syringe filled with a dark liquid.

"The vaccine!" Dean exclaimed.

The villain smiles. "Yes, but it comes with a price."

"What do you want?" Castiel asked before Dean could.

Dean looked wistfully over at Cas.

"Nice try, angel. But this price has to be paid by Dean." the villain stated.

"Oh, so you know who we are? Then you know I'm gonna gank your ass if this doesn't work. Now, give me the vaccine." Dean replied.

"First, you need to do something for me." the villain said.

"What?" Dean asked.

The villain smiles smugly. "Oh, you'll know when the time comes. I mean, you want to save your little brother, right? That's what this is all about, at any cost?"

Dean just rolls his eyes and reaches to grab the vaccine from the guy.

"Ah ah ah." the villain halts Dean. So, we have a deal, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me the damn thing." Dean snatches the vaccine from the guy and Cas glares angrily at the villain.

"Tell me why I shouldn't gank you right now." Dean asked after the syringe was securely in his pocket.

The villain chuckles. "If you do," he turns his gaze over to Cas. "Your angel here dies."

He moves out of the way slightly to reveal a blood sigil.

"He's right, Dean. That's a powerful symbol. I'm not strong enough to withstand it." Castiel said.

Dean looks over at Cas and then lets the guy go. "But I will be back for you." he says and points at him and walks away.

Dean thought about trying to trap the guy, but he disappeared before Dean could lure him away from the sigil.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said.

* * *

Back in the Impala, Dean and Cas are traveling homeward to the bunker. Dean is focused on the road. It's dark out. Cas looks over at Dean.

"Dean." Cas starts.

"Cas, I'm fine." Dean interrupts. He looks over at Castiel and their eyes meet. If Sam were there, he'd be yelling at Dean to look at the road. Dean looks down at Cas' lips and then back at the road. "Really. Whatever that freak wants, whatever deal he's asking for," Dean says, "We will find a way to get out of it. It's fine. I'm fine." 

Cas feels concerned about Dean, but trusts him.

* * *

Sam's phone vibrates. A text from Eileen!

The bunker door opens and Sam becomes alert. He relaxes as he sees it's just Dean and Cas coming home.

Dean immediately notices Sam sitting at the table.

"Why aren't you in bed, Sam?" Dean asks as he goes down the stairs into the main room of the bunker.

Sam coughs. "Dean, I'm fine." Sam says while struggling to keep his breath. Dean moves more rapidly towards Sam, after putting on a face mask. 

"It's alright, Sammy. I got the vaccine. Hang in there, man." Dean says as he grabs his younger brother's weak arm and starts prepping for a vaccine injection.

"Dean, there isn't much time. Administer the vaccine." Cas says.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Give me a minute! I need to make sure I do it right. This is Sam we're talking about!"

Cas rolls his eyes. Sam glares at them both and coughs.

Dean injects the vaccine into Sam. Sam's body starts to seize as the vaccine travels through his bloodstream.

"Sam!" Dean worries. "Cas, is this supposed to happen?"

Castiel replies, "I'm not sure."

Dean gets annoyed. "Hey, Sammy, you're gonna be alright. Hang in there." he pats his baby brother's face with his gloved hand.

Sam starts to relax as the pulsating from the vaccine wears off.

"I'm cured! The vaccine worked!" Sam said as he suddenly was in perfect health again. He stood up.

"Oh, Sammy. It's good to have you back." Dean stood up and hugged his brother.

Sam patted his brother's back while he was being embraced. They break the hug.

Dean takes off his face mask. 

"Dean, wait, you're not immune yet. There could still be bacteria." Sam started.

"Relax, Sammy." Dean started. "I already injected myself with some of the vaccine ahead of time. Cas analyzed the ingredients and made me another vial."

"Well, Dean. If Cas knows how to make the vaccine, we should be getting this out there! We could save millions of lives." Sam said.

"I've already given the vaccine to every medical center in the world." Castiel said before Dean could reply to Sam.

"That was fast, Cas." Dean remarked.

"Time is relative. What are minutes to you, can be centuries for others." Castiel starts to explain quantum mechanics to Dean, but he cuts him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Einstein. Your angel mojo is like a DeLorean." Dean quipped.

"Yes, a 'DeLorean', as you say." Cas does finger quotes when he says "DeLorean". This was a rare occasion where he did, in fact, understand that reference. Dean made Cas watch all three _Back To The Future_ movies with him one evening. Some may not have expected this from a tough hunter like Dean, but he's actually a huge movie buff.

Dean smiled. Then, he turned his view over to Sam. "Well, Sammy. Keep me updated on how you're feeling." Dean said and started to leave the room. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

* * *

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"I'm good, Cas. Thank you." Sam replied.

"No side effects or residual symptoms?" Cas asked. 

Sam shook his head. "I feel great." Cas went to get Sam some water and handed it to him.

"Drink this. You'll need to stay hydrated." Cas said.

Sam smiled and took a drink. "Thanks, Cas. I'm fine, though. I promise."

Castiel gave a concerned look and went back to cleaning up the gear post-hunt.

* * *

Later, Dean is in his room, post-shower. He's sitting at his table. There's a knock on Dean's bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in." Dean says. The door opens. Cas enters Dean's room.

"Dean, I put the villain we captured in the dungeon." Castiel said. "And I checked on Sam again. He says he's doing great. I told him to stay hydrated and to get some rest."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas". Cas smiles back and then turns to leave Dean's room.

"Cas, wait." Dean said.

Castiel's heart jumps a beat, metaphorically speaking. "What?" he asks as he turns around. 

"There's something I need to say," Dean begins.

"You don't need to say it, Dean. I know." Cas says. 

Dean's heart softens a little bit. "No, Cas. I want to say it."

Cas sits down on the bed.

"I love you, too, Cas." Dean looks into Cas' eyes as he confesses this.

Castiel smiles and almost cries.

"Back when Billie was going to bust in the dungeon, when you summoned the empty," Dean continued, "You told me you loved me."

"Well, I feel the same way, Cas. I couldn't say it then. I couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't lose you again." Dean said emotionally and on the brink of tears.

Dean went over and sat by Cas on his bed.

"Cas," Dean grabbed Cas' hand in his. He looked down at their hands and then back up into Castiel's eyes.

CAS pulls Dean close--

* * *

Sam video calls Eileen to tell her he's doing better and got the vaccine. Eileen signs that that's great news. Sam asks Eileen if she'll let him vaccinate her, and she agrees to it. He says he'll be right over and they say their goodbyes & hang up. He packs a bag and grabs a vial of the vaccine and a clean syringe for Eileen. 

Sam stops by Dean's room to tell him he's leaving. He knocks on the door. Dean breaks from Cas and says "What?"

Dean really didn't want to stop this moment he was sharing with his best friend. "Don't come in. Just say it."

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion, but didn't have time to question it. "I'm heading out to vaccinate Eileen. I just wanted to let you know before I go."

Dean sighed and reluctantly got up. "Sam, wait." Dean opened the door. "Be careful." he said to his brother.

Sam caught a glimpse of Cas in the background looking very disheveled. "Uh," Sam said uncomfortably. He knew right away what was going on. He'd watched the tension between his brother and the angel for years. He was just shocked that they seemed to be doing something about it, finally. Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, I will, Dean. Don't worry. I feel better than ever."

Dean smiled at Sam. "I bet that vaccine isn't the only thing you're gonna administer to her," Dean said snarkily and laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What, like what you're about to do with Cas?" Sam was feeling sassy today.

Dean was silenced by that comeback. Sam chuckled and shook his head and walked away. "I'll see you later."

Dean closed his room door and went back over towards Castiel.

"Dean, he'll be fine." Cas assured him.

"Yeah, well, I hope so." Dean replied and then sat back down beside the angel on his bed. 

They looked wistfully into each others eyes.

DEAN pulls Cas close--

* * *

Sam arrives at Eileen's. He texts her to let her know he's there. She lets him in the door. He sets down his bag and signs for her to sit down and roll up her sleeve. It's time to get vaccinated!

Sam looks down at the needle as he carefully injects it into Eileen's bloodstream. Eileen looks at Sam with love in her big, beautiful eyes. Sam looks up and meets her gaze and smiles. The syringe is empty, and he takes it out. Eileen feels no ill effects and the vaccine seems not to affect her at all. Sam is full of relief, but also wondering why the vaccine was so agonizing for him in particular. He puts the syringe back in his bag and gives Eileen a band-aid. 

Eileen rolls her sleeve back down. "Sam," Eileen says.

Sam looks up at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Eileen says and smiles.

Sam smiles back. "Yeah, of course." he says and gets up, putting his packed-up bag on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay here a while?" Eileen asks.

Sam, the gentleman, opens his mouth in surprise. He stutters a bit. "I-I---"

EILEEN pulls Sam close---

* * *

THE NEXT DAY, Dean strolls into the kitchen in his nightgown and cap, which had been gifted to him by Mrs. Butters, to make some coffee. He hears the bunker door open and close, and goes out to see what's going on.

"Sam?" Dean said. He smiled smugly. "Are you just now coming home?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dean."

Dean smiled cheekily. "You been with Eileen all night?"

"Shut up." Sam said jokingly. He sat his bag down on the map table and went back into the kitchen with Dean.

Castiel walks in wearing just one of Dean's t-shirts and pants. No trenchcoat. Sam's mouth falls agape in shock as he looks over at Cas and then back at Dean. Dean didn't even notice Sam's expression because he was checking Cas out.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean said as he grabbed a mug and went for the coffee pot. "How about some coffee?"

Cas smiled. "I'd like that, Dean. Thank you." He sat down and Dean brought mugs of coffee over for Cas & Sam before sitting down with his own cup. 

"Hey, Dean, why is he wearing your clothes?" Sam just came right out with it.

Dean almost choked on his coffee. "Why are you..wearing... your c" Dean stops. "Shut up, Sam!"

Castiel looked over at Sam. "Dean and I were intimate s-"

Dean nearly spit out his coffee this time. "CAS!!!!" he interrupted. "You don't just tell people that."

Sam didn't know whether to crack up laughing or to throw up hearing about his brother's intimate life. "I'm glad you two finally resolved whatever tension you had going on. It took you long enough!" Sam laughs. Dean is confused for a moment, but shrugs. He couldn't deny that he had a profound bond with his best friend Cas. 

"Sam, we captured a villain yesterday when we went out to get the vaccine. We don't know what he is yet, but he seems powerful. He's currently locked up in the dungeon." Castiel said. 

"And you just left him in there all night?" Sam asked.

Dean and Cas just looked at each other and then Dean said, "We had more important things going on."

Sam made his world famous "bitch face" and said "I bet you did!" He glanced over at Cas and then back at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut your mouth" Dean said and drank the last of his coffee. "Cas and I will go interrogate the villain. You, go rest, relax, text Eileen," Dean winked. "Just take it easy for a while, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said. He didn't want to protest.

Dean went back into his room and got dressed and ready to interrogate the villain.

* * *

DEAN does all the usual tests to determine what the entity in his dungeon is. He splashes holy water, does the knife test, but the entity passed all the tests.

"Alright, you freak. Who and what are you?" Dean demands. Cas is standing guard behind Dean, just in case. Although the entity which had taken corporeal form in the shape of the Redneck/Tractor Angel was very securely strapped down to the chair.

'Tractor angel' laughs. "I'm the last thing Chuck created. Before you killed him."

Dean backs up. "And why should I believe that?"

"You ever seen anything else like me before?" the thing asked. "Anything like what I did with your friend Crowley?"

"Crowley is not his friend." Castiel stepped in.

"Cas, it's ok." Dean said as he put his hand on Cas' chest to calm him back.

"Crowley's dead. So what the hell was that?" Dean asked. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the thing in the tractor angel meat suit asked sarcastically. "It was an illusion. A projection. You weren't listening to me, so I needed to get your attention somehow."

"Well, bad plan, buddy. 'Cause it's about to get you ganked." Dean said as he got ready to stab the thing.

"Wait. Don't you want to know about your brother?" the fake tractor angel said.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

"Dean, don't trust him." Castiel warned.

"I know how your brother's _really_ doing. That feller who gave you the so-called vaccine," tractor angel said, "He wasn't being honest. He was playing you, Dean, and now you owe him."

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked.

The 'tractor angel' chuckled. "I guess you don't. But you don't have to take my word for it. Just take a look at your poor little Sammy. His clock is _ticking_ , Dean. And I'm the only one who can do anything about it."

"We'll see about that." Dean said and left the dungeon with Cas.

* * *

In the hallway, Dean asked Cas, "How long do you think the warding in there will hold that creep for?"

"It's hard to say, Dean. I've never encountered anything like this. It seems to be working so far." Cas replied.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Hey, what if that thing was telling the truth? About Sam?"

"It's possible Chuck created one last creature." Cas replied.

"So why didn't it disappear when Jack took over?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure." Castiel said. "In any case, we better keep an eye on Sam."

Dean agreed.

* * *

DEAN texts Sam. "Hey, how you doing in there? Need anything? Feeling ok?"

Sam texts back. "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine. Thanks."

Dean replies, "I'm coming in to check on you."

Dean had been standing in the hallway right outside Sam's door while texting him that. He knocked on Sam's door. Sam rolls his eyes and opens the door.

"Dean, I told you, I feel great. Like I had never been sick at all. The vaccine worked." Sam assured his brother.

"Now, see, that's not normal." Dean said. "You don't just immediately perk up like that. It takes time to work."

"Dean, since when do you know anything about vaccines and medical science? I'm good. In fact, I've been looking for a case." Sam replied.

"A case? Sam you need to take it easy for a while. You've just had a serious illness and I don't know what the price-" Dean stops. Sam furrows his brow in confusion.

"Price? Dean, tell me you didn't make a deal for the vaccine." Sam asked.

Dean just looked away.

"Unbelievable. Dean, I thought we were past making deals to save each other!" Sam yelled at Dean.

"Look, Sam, I had to. Cas said you were beyond the point of being healed and he couldn't do anything." Dean said.

"So we wait for regular scientists to come up with a proven, tested vaccine that works!" Sam shouted.

"We didn't have time for that. I can't lose you, Sam. Not now." Dean said.

"Dean, that's not up to you!" Sam replied. He got his coat on and got ready to leave the bunker. He walked past Dean out of his room.

"Where you going?" Dean shouted as Sam walked away.

"Out. For a drive." Sam said.

"Don't take Baby!" Dean yelled. The next thing that was heard was the bunker door opening & closing. 

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2**


End file.
